1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric handholes and pullboxes and more particularly to access covers therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally electric handholes and pullboxes are used on or adjacent to highways or sidewalks and are subject to being rolled over by vehicles, therefore the access covers for the handholes and pullboxes have to withstand large weights without cracking or breaking. Further covers made of metal are heavy and are subject to rust. Metal access covers, when placed on metal frame resting on top of the top of the handhole or pullbox, tend to freeze together such that the access cover cannot be easily removed. Further, because of the weight, it is difficult for workers to remove the access cover.
Metal access covers have other drawbacks such as cracking or breaking when struck by snowplows or when run over by heavy vehicles. A metal cover may bend and be permanently deformed when a heavy vehicle is on it.
It is desired to have an access cover which will withstand heavy weights without cracking, breaking or deforming and will remain flat on the top surface when the weight is removed.
It is also desired that the access covers will not rust, will not freeze to the frame and are light enough to be worked with easily and without injury to workers.
It is also desirable for access covers to be locatable by metal detectors or GPS means such that highway crews can locate the pullboxes and handholes for maintenance or repairs.